Cynthia
Cynthia was a contestant on Celebrity Pokémon Big Brother Season 1: Battle Tycoons and later on Pokémon Big Brother Season 5: All-Stars, as well as on Pokémon Big Brother Season 6: Mega-Stars. She is the Champion of the Sinnoh region. Cynthia was remembered for her tough-as-nails performances in challenges, as well as her cool but collected social strategy. She was also known as the earliest contestant to compete on three seasons, with Professor Kukui following behind her, and for possibly spending the longest time in the house out of any houseguest. Battle Tycoons Starting off strong, Cynthia became Co-HOH with Red, and evicted the silent Blaine as a result. From the PokéLottery twist in Week 4, she was nominated as the fourth and final nominee. Cynthia was feared for winning an HOH and Veto before, and received a few votes to evict, but she stayed. Cynthia had been with an alliance of herself, Diantha, Fantina, and Malva, and they had all exchanged notes on the houseguests' current affairs. However, Cynthia had grown weary of the girls, feeling like she was being pinned down, and made a move with her Day 36 HOH win. She nominated Fantina and a friend of hers, Caitlin, for the vote to save. Securing that Veto as well, she kept her nominations the same, sending the other three alliance girls running for a strategy. Cynthia talked to Diantha about working together, but she would have to abandon Fantina and Malva. Diantha took the offer, and Fantina was evicted after not receiving enough votes to save. Upon the acceptance of Diantha, she still continued her allegiance to Juniper and Oak, Pokémon Professors who she had chosen over the girls. She won her third HOH during the third and final round of the Week 6 Quadruple Eviction, and she was told it was an Instant Eviction. She nominated Alder and Iris for their incredibly powerful friendship together, and her wish to target Alder came to life and he was unanimously evicted. Cynthia fell on her face the next week. Malva won the HOH and was out for blood for Fantina. Initially nominating Red and Kukui, a third nominee was joined by them, Oak, for someone taking the Moon Stone's temptation of a double Jury vote in exchange for sitting out of 4 HOH competitions. With Malva winning the Veto, she was able to successfully make Cynthia the replacement nominee, and later executed a backdoor. Cynthia was evicted by a vote of 4-3-2 for being a powerhouse. She placed 13th and was the last Prejuror of the season. All-Stars In a smaller cast of just 16, 2 representatives of the past 8 seasons, Cynthia admitted she felt relieved that the season could be laid back and the cast mates could just chill out without the long stretch. Cynthia formed and alliance with Brock and Kiawe, and had Dawn attached as a side member. All throughout the season, Cynthia had a say in everything that went down, but was the one who was most respected for her blunt honesty. She used her HOH reigns to take out large targets and enemies of the alliance, from Professor Kukui, to Byron and gamer Yoshi, Cynthia's alliance had clear control of everything. Having a sacrifice of Brock on the Week 9 Round 2 Double Eviction as she was nominated against him, he bounced back in the Jury Battleback. At the end, Cynthia seemed set to win the game. Unfortunately, her glorious redemption was cut short, as Brock had cast the sole vote to evict her. She placed 3rd and was the 9th and final member of the Jury. She voted for Brock to win. Mega-Stars After feeling a bit tired of so much gameplay, Cynthia stated this season would serve as her "vacation", and that she wasn't really going to fight as hard. The houseguests did not think of her as one to "dial back", and she was nominated with 6 votes Week 1, but she was safe at eviction. Cynthia took the time to once again bond with Yoshi, the Collector who was also a dedicated Big Brother gamer. The two had a friendship and both agreed this season was going to be more subtle for them. Cynthia didn't really improve her social skills once she got to Jury and was nominated a bit for that missing element, racking up some votes. She did win an HOH, but it was clear she and Fantina still had some bad blood game-wise, as Cynthia once again targeted and evicted her. Cynthia had almost wanted to Walk out of a desire not to be in the house any longer, but had dismissed it, saying there was no way the house would let her get to Final 2 with her record. Cynthia got to relax a lot in Jury and was relieved when she was evicted this time around. Cynthia was evicted Week 9 under Plumeria's HOH reign, and placed 10th, becoming the 4th member of the Jury. She voted for Nate to win for his dedicated season. She spent 84 days total in the house.Category:Females Category:Celebrity Contestants Category:Battle Tycoons Contestants Category:Prejurors Category:Contestants Appearing In Multiple Seasons Category:Jurors Category:3rd Place Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:13th Place Category:Mega-Stars Contestants